


Harry Potter After the War Fanfiction

by Shrimp_Gryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp_Gryffindor/pseuds/Shrimp_Gryffindor
Summary: What if Harry's loved ones came back from the dead?Please note that I do not own the Harry Potter universe. And someone is helping me write this story! Hope you like it!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**The Defeat of the Dark Lord**

“Avada Kedavra!” cried Voldemort. “Expelliarmus!” cried Harry. The two beams of light connected in mid-air, one red, one green. Everyone, Death Eaters and all, paused to watch. The beam of red slowly overpowered the green. The Elder Wand flew high into the air, straight into Harry's outstretched hand. There was silence.

Voldemort fell backward onto the ground, his eyes wide with fear. He was dead.

It took a few seconds for everyone to register what had just happened. Suddenly, there was a loud crack. The remaining Death Eaters disapparated as they realized what had just happened. The rest of the crowd, ministry officials, order members, students, staff, everyone ran toward the spot where Harry stood, holding Draco Malfoy’s wand in one hand and the Elder Wand in the other.

They had done it. The end of The Battle of Hogwarts. The end of The Second Wizarding War. Voldemort was dead. 


	2. Return of the Dead

Harry walked into the great hall with Ron and Hermione. They had just come back from Dumbledore’s tomb, where Harry had returned the Elder Wand to its rightful place. They came to a stop near a group of red-haired people. “I’m sorry,” said Harry quietly. “It’s not your fault dear!” Exclaimed Mrs.Weasley, tears in her eyes. “She’s right mate,” said George in a low whisper.

“Let's grab Tonks and Remus and go home,” said Mr.Weasley. “Mr.Weasley,” began Hermione, tears streaming down her face. “Tonks and Lupin are dead.” Ron finished for her. “We can take them to the burrow with us anyway,” said Mrs.Weasley. They grabbed Tonks, Remus, and Fred’s bodies and disapparated to the burrow.

~

While the battle was raging, up in heaven, the dead had been watching them. *this rewinds to the break in the battle*

“Remus!? Is that you!?” cried Sirius as Remus appeared out of nowhere in the back of the room. “Yes Sirius, I died. Dolohov killed me,” replied Remus. “I died too.” came a woman’s voice from behind him. “Dora!? I told you to stay at home! Who’s gonna look after Teddy!? Who killed you!?” Remus asked very quickly. “Bellatrix Lestrange killed me, I couldn’t leave you to battle alone, and Harry can look after Teddy. We made him godfather for a reason. And plus, my mother can always look after Teddy.” Tonks said calmly.

“Hey guys. . .” came a voice from next to Tonks. They all jumped at the sight of Fred. “Fred! What are you doing here!? How did you die!? What’s George going to do without you!?” exclaimed Sirius. “I don’t know,'' replied Fred. “someone blew up a wall, next thing I know I’m dead.”

“Look I’m sorry everyone died but we can talk about this later! Voldemort called for a break in the battle for Harry to turn himself in!” cried James.

“Hello Potter. . . . Lupin. . . Black . . .” came a monotonous voice from the corner. “Snivellus!” Exclaimed James. “You died!? We missed that! How did you die!? I thought you were working for HIM!”

“Well you see Potter, I was working as a spy the whole time. Dumbledore made me kill him to earn the dark lord’s trust. The dark lord killed me with his snake because he thought I was the master of the Elder Wand.” Snape replied coldly. 

“Ok that's great now let's watch what’s going on!” said Lily. With that, they all sat down, and Dumbledore joined them. They watched Snape’s memories along with Harry. “Oh, Severus!” cried Lily. “I can’t believe you did that for Harry!” Cried James. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you!” declared Sirius. “But that doesn’t mean we’re friends.” he added hastily “You were so brave, Severus,” said Remus. 

“Yes, yes, we’ll talk about this later, you can pay me back some other time now let’s just watch!” 

They watched as Harry discovered what he had to do. Lily had tears streaming down her face as Harry walked into the forbidden forest. Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus disappeared in a bunch of gold light as Harry turned the resurrection stone in his hand.

~

They came back into the room, thoroughly confused at what had just happened when Voldemort screamed the words “AVADA KEDAVRA!” “No!” they all cried at the same time. Then Dumbledore disappeared in the same gold light and they watched Harry and Dumbledore’s conversation. Harry made the choice to go back and when he defeated Voldemort, they all cheered. They had not died in vain.

“You know,” said Dumbledore, “this means we all get to come back to life.” “WHAT!?” The rest of the group cried in unison. “Ah,” began Dumbledore. “You see, when Voldemort set the prophecy in stone, I started to work on a spell. After Voldemort’s return, the spell was perfected. If Harry managed to kill Voldemort, then everyone who had died, or had been harmed by Voldemort and his followers before Voldemort’s death, would be brought back to life or to their normal state of health.” “WHAT!?” The group exclaimed again. “Yes, yes,” said Dumbledore. “One of my most brilliant accomplishments.” He beamed at them all. Then they all started to glow golden.

~Back at the burrow~

“Why are the bodies glowing like that?” asked Ginny, who was blinking back tears. “I don’t know” answered Hermione, who was trying just as hard not to cry. “Where zi zhey go?” asked Fleur, when the gold light ceased.

~in the backyard~

“Where are we?” asked James

“We’re at the Burrow,” Dumbledore replied.

“Where?” Lily asked.

“Where the Weasleys live,” said Remus.

“Hey, you look older Prongs.” said Sirius.

“Lily, you look like you’re 40!” said James.

“That's because if you didn’t die you would be around 40.” said Dumbledore. “After all, it wouldn’t do to be 4 years older than your son, would it?”

“Yeah that would be weird.” said Tonks.

~inside~

“There are voices in the backyard! Everyone wands out!” Harry whispered. They all walked out, wands raised. They all stopped in their tracks. “I’m going mad,” said Harry. “I am too,” said George. “No, you’re not!” I see them too! Said Hermione. Dumbledore chuckled. None of you are going mad. “Bloody hell! Dumbledore how are you alive!?” cried Ron. “Language Ronald,” Fred said with a smirk plastered across his face. “Fred!” George ran over and threw his arms around Fred. “But ow’ is zhis possible!?” asked Fleur.

So Dumbledore told them what he had told the others. “Professor you told me it wasn’t possible to bring back the dead!” Harry said, staring at him. “Ah yes, Harry, remember what I told you and Ron in your second year?” Dumbledore inquired.

“Sometimes the best of us have to eat our words.” Ron recited, a bewildered look on his face. Dumbledore chuckled. Suddenly, there was a loud crack around the other side of the house.


	3. Death Eater Attack

They all ran around the corner, Harry in the lead, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione right behind him. The rest followed. There were 10 death eaters waiting for them, wands drawn. “Hello Potter.” said the death eater in the middle. “Who are you and what do you want!” Harry snarled. “Isn’t it obvious?” Asked the death eater. “We want to kill you. But first, you’ll suffer for killing the Dark Lord. 

“Let’s start with her.” The death eater pointed his wand at Ginny and yelled “Sectumsempra!” “No!” cried Harry. He jumped in front of Ginny and the curse hit him. He immediately started bleeding. “Reducto!” “Stupify!” “Expelliarmus!” Cried Harry. The death eater blocked the first curse, but Harry was too fast and he was blasted into a tree, his wand flew into Harry’s hand and he tossed it to Dumbledore. 

A fight had broken out and Dumbledore had sent a Patronus in the shape of a phoenix to the ministry. The death eaters had stunned Bill and knocked George out with an unknown spell. Harry was still bleeding and getting paler by the second. Charlie’s left arm had been cut and was now dripping blood. The death eaters weren’t doing too well either. 2 of them had been stunned, 3 knocked out, and one had died from a random spell that came from Merlin knows who. Kingsley apparated in with a loud crack along with 5 Aurors. Together they stunned the 4 remaining death eaters. “We’ll take this lot to the ministry,” said Kingsley. “And you lot need to go to St.Mungos,” he added, surveying the scene. Then he disapparated with the 5 Aurors and 10 death eaters.

“Harry are you ok?” asked Ginny. “Professor Snape knows the counter-curse,” he muttered before collapsing. Ginny and Ron grabbed him before he hit the floor and all of them disapparated to St.Mungos. 

When they arrived, a group of 4 healers showed them to an empty room with four beds. Ginny handed Snape her wand and he waved it over Harry 3 times, muttering the counter-curse under his breath. Harry stopped bleeding and the healers patched them all up. “Well?” asked Sirius impatiently. “Are they okay?”

“They will be,” replied one of the healers. “Mr. Potter here,” he said, gesturing to Harry, will wake up soon but he’ll be weak due to exhaustion and blood loss. He’ll need to stay for a week or so. This young man, he gestured to Bill in the bed next to Harry, will wake up any minute now. He was only stunned and may leave when he wakes. And this boy, he said pointing at George, will wake up in a few minutes or a few days, it depends. He was knocked out by an unknown spell but it doesn’t seem to have done any serious damage. He still has to stay for a week, maybe longer so we can keep an eye on him. And finally this lad, he pointed at Charlie, was wounded by an unknown spell. He will also need to stay for at least a week since the cut is pretty deep.

Snape walked over to Charlie, still holding Ginny's wand, pointed it at Charlie’s arm, and said “Vulnera Sanentur,”(the counter-curse to sectumsempra) 3 times. Charlie’s arm slowly stopped bleeding. The healers looked at Snape, deeply impressed. “Could you tell us how you did that?” asked a healer. Snape nodded and told her about sectumsempra and its counter-curse so they could treat any potential patients if necessary. “Oh, and I know the counter-curse because it was I who invented Sectumsempra,” Severus said. He then walked back over to the rest of the group and handed Ginny her wand back.

“Um, sorry if this sounds rude but, isn’t Albus Dumbledore dead?” asked one of the healers. “I was,” replied Dumbledore. “I came back to life, along with everyone else who died in the struggle against Voldemort. And I believe that some of your patients in the permanent ward will be leaving shortly.” The healers were all at a loss for words. Finally, one of them said “I’ll be back in a few hours to check on them. If something happens, push that blue button on the wall.” He waved his wand and in an instant, Harry, Bill, George, and Charlie were all wearing hospital pajamas with blankets over all of them. Then the healers all left the room.


	4. The Golden Trio's Hogwarts Years

Everyone was still congregating along the wall when Bill sat up and looked around. “Where are we!? What happened to George? And Charlie? And Harry?” he exclaimed. Fleur kissed him and pulled away. “What was that for?” asked Bill. “To calm you zown,” replied Fleur. “Now zet me explain what has ‘appened.” Bill nodded. “We were attacked by ze death eaters. 10 of zhem. ‘Arry collapsed from ze blood loss and exhaustion. You were stunned, ‘Orge was hit with ze unknown spell and Charlie has a cut in ‘is arm.”

“Right. When can we leave?” asked Bill. “You can leave now if you’d like,” said Tonks. “Harry has to stay for a week and so does George and Charlie.” “Ok and no offense but who are they?” Bill asked, gesturing to Lily and James.

“I’m Lily Potter.” “And I’m James Potter.”

“Oh. . . that makes sense. Mr. Potter, Harry is literally your clone! Except for his eyes.” said Bill. “Yes, I very much agree to ze statement,” said Fleur, smiling at her husband.

Just then, George sat up in bed. “Where am I? What happened? Was it a dream? Is Fred really back? Am I going mad?”

“Calm down George,” said Fred smiling. “You’re in St.Mungos, you were hit with an unknown spell, it was not a dream, I really am back, but I’m not sure about the going mad part.” Everyone laughed. “What happened to Harry?” George asked. “Passed out,” said Fred. “He was bleeding like mad.” They heard a soft sniff and everyone stared at Lily.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Potter,” said Ron reassuringly. “He’ll be fine. Harry’s seen worse.” James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks stared at him. “Oh yes,” said Dumbledore, grinning. “I have to say that Ronald is quite correct. I think that Harry should be the one to give you the details. “What details?” Harry asked softly, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“HARRY!” Ginny cried. She then ran over to Harry and gave him a big bear hug. 

“Ow! Ginny let go that hurts!”

“Sorry!”

“Now Ginny, didn’t Hermione and Ron over here tell you he’s been through worse?” another voice said.

Now everyone turned around, and there he was, Wormtail had killed him four years ago but he was standing in the doorway. “Cedric,” said Harry, very happy to see Cedric again. 

“Hello Harry, how are you doing?”

“I’ve been better, to be honest.”

“How’s Cho,” Cedric said, how much he missed her was quite obvious. 

“She’s missing you,” Harry replied. Then, Harry tried to climb out of bed. 

“Oh, you’re not going ANYWHERE,” Ginny said. 

“Why,” whined Harry. As much as he knew that Ginny was worried about him, he had enough experience with hospital beds to last a lifetime. 

“Because I said so,” Ginny smirked.

“Ugh, fine,” Harry responded. Then he leaned over and whispered, “But only because YOU told me to.” “But what were you guys saying about details? Details about what?”

“Ztails ‘bout your ‘Ogwarts years. And we also want to know what ‘appened last year.”

“Well alright. So before Hogwarts I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in a cupboard under the stairs.” 

“WHAT!?” exclaimed everyone, including Snape, and Cedric, who had now entered the room.

“Yeah, anyway, Hogwarts letters started coming and there were so many of them, Uncle Vernon snapped and took us to a shack on a rock out in the sea. And that’s where Hagrid comes in. He broke down the door, told me I was a wizard, gave Dudley a pig’s tail, and told me about, well, what happened the night you died.” He said gesturing to his parents. 

“We went to diagon alley and got all my school supplies. Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get onto platform 9¾ so I asked Mrs.Weasley.”

“Then we helped him get his trunk onto the train and found out he was Harry Potter!” Exclaimed Fred and George in unison. 

“Then I sat in the same compartment as Harry and we became friends.” said Ron.

“And I walked in because I was looking for Neville’s toad. Being the know it all that Ron and Harry so fondly call me, I had read about Harry in a few books.” 

“Well, we didn’t like her at first. In fact, Ron hated her.”

Everyone aside from Dumbledore and Snape eyed the trio in shock. “But you three were never seen without each other!” exclaimed Cedric. 

“Anyway, the three of us were sorted into Gryffindor,” Harry said.

“Yay!” James cried and Lily hit him on the back of his head.

“We were having our first flying lesson when Malfoy took Neville’s remembrall and dropped it. Harry did a fifty foot dive and caught it just before it hit the ground. McGonagall saw and she recruited Harry to the Gryffindor quidditch team as seeker.” said Ron.

“WHAT!?” cried Sirius and James. 

“He must have been the youngest in a century!” exclaimed Tonks.

“He was.” Ginny said fondly.

“Yeah Prongs, Prongslet is a much better flier than you.” Remus said.

“You know Potter, I have to back Lupin here on this one.” Snape drawled, a smirk evident on his face.

“Oh come on we don’t even play the same position!”

“He’s still a better flier,” said Sirius.

“WHATEVER! Let's move on I want to know what they meant by ‘Harry’s seen worse’” Lily cried.

“Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel but it turns out it was a trap to get us in trouble and we happened to run into a three headed dog named Fluffy while running away from Filch. Hermione and Neville came with us because they were locked out of the common room.” Ron stated.

“WHY WAS THERE A THREE HEADED DOG IN A SCHOOL!?” Lily and Molly shouted at the same time. 

“Mum please don’t do that it makes my head hurt.” Harry said.

“Sorry!” Lily and Molly said, both looking apologetic.

“At Halloween, Quirrell let a troll into the school but RON, had to insult Hermione and she was in the girls bathroom crying, and didn’t know about the troll.” said Harry.

“Ronald Weasley!” Exclaimed Mrs.Weasley.

“Anyway,” Harry cut in, “Ron and I decided to go save her and I stuck my wand up its nose and Ron knocked the troll out with its own club.”

“So that’s what really happened, Potter?” Snape asked.

“Sev what do you mean really happened?” Lily asked him.

“When we found them that night, Miss Granger told us that she went after the troll on her own.” 

“Well professor, I didn’t want them to get in trouble, especially not after they saved my life.”

“So then there was the first quidditch game where Quirrell tried to kill Harry by jinxing his broom and Snape was trying to save him but since Snape acted like he hated Harry, we thought he was the one trying to kill Harry so Hermione set his robes on fire.” Ron said, avoiding Snape’s gaze. 

“That was YOU Miss Granger!?” Snape said. The Weasley kids and Cedric sniggered.

“Sorry professor, I thought you were trying to kill my best friend.”

“HERMIONE THAT WAS AWESOME!” screamed Sirius.

“Padfoot I admit it was awesome but don’t scream!” said Remus.

“Oops.”

“Lets just say that Harry and Hermione got detention for being out of bed after giving Hagrid’s baby dragon to Charlie’s friends. Malfoy was ratting them out and Neville was trying to warn them so together, they lost 150 points for Gryffindor and 50 points for Slytherin.” said Ron.

“YOU LOST THAT MANY POINTS IN ONE GO!?” Lily cried.

“Muuuuuum!” Harry said, covering his ears.

“Sorry! But. . . you lost that many points in ONE go!?”

“Yeah, McGonagall took 50 points each.” said Hermione with a shudder.

“Minnie did that!?” Sirius asked incredulously.

“Yep.” said the golden trio.

“We had detention in the forbidden forest and I found Voldemort drinking unicorn blood.”

“You WHAT!?” Everyone except Ron and Hermione cried.

Harry winced but continued. “Firenze the centaur saved me.”

“And at the end of the year, we found out that Fluffy was guarding the philosopher’s stone and that someone was after it. Ron, Harry, and I got past Fluffy, escaped devil’s snare, got past a room of flying keys, Ron sacrificed himself in the giant chess match, Harry and I got past a knocked out mountain troll and in Professor Snape’s logic test, I drank the potion to go back and Harry drank the one to go forward. When I got back Ron and I tried to contact Professor Dumbledore and he went to help Harry.” 

“Meanwhile, I entered the last room and it was Quirrell. He had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head and I got the stone from the mirror of erised. Quirrell tried to kill me but he couldn't touch me without his skin burning. And then I blacked out.”

“That was all in your first year!?” James asked.

“Oh they keep getting worse,” Harry replied, which caused a collective shudder to run through the room. 

“But why couldn’t Quirrell touch you?” Lily asked.

“Because you died to save me mum.” Harry said.

“Oh.” was all he got in response.

“Second year I was visited by the Malfoy’s house elf Dobby. He tried to convince me not to go back to Hogwarts but I got in trouble with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and they put bars on my window.”

“They did what!?” Lily asked in a tone so calm it was scary.

“They put bars on his window so Fred, George and I rescued him in a flying car.”

“Wicked!” Sirius and James cried, earning both of them a smack on the back of the head from Lily and Remus.

“Then Harry and I flew the same flying car to Hogwarts because the barrier at Kings’ Cross closed. We ended up crashing into the whomping willow and my wand broke.”

“Yeesh! Of all the trees you could hit, it had to be the whomping willow!” said James.

“Long story short, the Chamber of Secrets opened that year. Hermione brewed polyjuice potion and Ron and I used it to sneak into the Slytherin common room to try and find out who the heir of Slytherin was. Later that year, Hermione was petrified. However, she found out that it was a basilisk petrifying the students. Ron and I hid in the staffroom and heard Ginny was taken into the chamber. The teachers nominated Lockhart to save Ginny. He tried to flee but Ron and I forced him to come with us. We got into the chamber but Lockhart tried to wipe our memories with Ron’s broken wand. It backfired. Lockhart lost his memories and the tunnel caved in, separating us. I went on by myself and it turned out that Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort had a diary that was possessing Ginny and he set the basilisk on me but Dumbledore’s phoenix blinded it. I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and stuck it in the roof of that giant snake’s mouth. One of the fangs got stuck in my arm and I was sure I was going to die until Fawkes cried on the wound. I stabbed the fang into the diary, saving Ginny, and Ron and I earned Gryffindor 100 points each and we got awards for services to the school. I also freed Dobby because the Malfoys were abusing him.”

“Don’t forget that time a bludger broke your arm and Lockhart tried to fix it but removed all the bones instead.” said Ron.

“Don’t remind me!” Harry cried.

“And don’t forget you’re a parseltongue.” said Hermione.

“WAS a parseltongue.” said Harry.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll find out when we talk about 7th year.”

“Oh yeah and Ron and I talked to a giant nest of acromantulas in the forbidden forest to find out more about the Chamber. We almost died but Mr.Weasley’s flying car saved us.”

“Anyway, third year is when Moony and I come in!”

“Over the summer Aunt Marge came to visit and she insulted mum and dad so I did some accidental magic and kind of turned her into a human balloon. . .”

“Oh Harry! What did she say?” asked Lily.

“You don’t want to know.”

“Come on it can’t be THAT bad. . .” said James.

“She said you were unemployed and drunk.” Harry muttered.

“WHAT!?” Lily screeched. Harry winced and Lily walked over and sat down beside him.

“Yeesh they sound like horrible people!” Cedric cried.

“Anyway, you guys should know Pettigrew framed Sirius for your murder and the murder of a bunch of muggles.”

“That RAT!” James cried, seething.

“Anyway, we met Professor Lupin on the train. Apparently he was pretending to be asleep.” said Hermione. 

“Professor Lupin? Moony you were a professor!?” James asked incredulously.

“The best DADA professor we ever had.” chorused all of Remus’ ex-students. Remus blushed.

“AWWWW MOONY IS BLUSHING!” Sirius half shouted, half squealed.

“Well, back to the story. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban so there were dementors searching for him. One came to our compartment on the train. And. . . Harry kinda passed out. . .” said Ron.

“It didn’t help that I was hearing mum’s last moments alive.” Harry muttered. Most of the room didn’t hear but Lily looked horrified and so did Remus. 

“What did he say?” asked Bill.

“He said ‘it didn’t help that I was hearing mum’s last moments alive.” Remus said sadly. There was a sharp intake of breath and Mrs.Weasley cried, “Oh Harry, that’s horrible!”

“Moving on, that year the dementors came to one of Harry’s quidditch matches. He fell off his broom from like a hundred feet in the air! Good thing Dumbledore was quick to draw his wand. . . . .” Ginny said. Lily put her arms around her son protectively. 

“It was so shocking to catch the snitch, only to find out your opponent fell off his broom because a hundred dementors swarmed the quidditch pitch. I tried calling a rematch, but they said Hufflepuff won the match fair and square.” said Cedric.

“Well, it was true.” said Hermione.

“And my broomstick blew into the whomping willow. But Sirius got me a new broom, though I didn’t know it was him at the time.”

“Jeez Harry, the whomping willow really doesn’t like you.” Said Charlie.

“Sirius broke into Hogwarts on Halloween and destroyed the fat lady’s portrait.” Said Fred.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” cried Lily. Harry flinched from the sound since Lily still had her arm around him.

“Sorry sweetheart.”

“It's ok mum. But I really have to warn you, it doesn’t get any better.” Lily nodded, wondering what could possibly be worse than everything that she had been told so far.

“Then, sometime later, Sirius broke into our dormitory and slashed Ron’s curtains with a knife.” Said Harry. Lily, remembering that she was still holding Harry, opted to give Sirius the death stare instead of shouting. 

“Remus started to give me Patronus lessons because I really couldn’t stand being near a dementor. At the next match, three dementors showed up and I cast a patronus at them but it turned out they were just a few Slytherins trying to sabotage me. And there was this hippogriff called Buckbeak who injured Malfoy because Malfoy provoked him. He was executed and we tried to sneak off to be with Hagrid but on our way back, Ron’s rat escaped and we followed it. Then Padfoot came out of nowhere and dragged Ron to the shrieking shack. Hermione and I Followed.”

“I found out where they were and when I got there, I found Harry with his wand pointed at Sirius. Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed to listen but Severus came barging in and refused to listen but then Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shouted ‘Expelliarmus’ at the same time and knocked him out cold. We were walking back to the castle when I transformed.”said Remus.

“Sirius protected us, told us to go, and Pettigrew escaped. Hermione and I went after Sirius after Remus had run off. We were trapped by like a hundred dementors. Snape brought us to the hospital wing.”

“Then Harry and I went back in time to save Buckbeak the hippogriff and Harry cast a patronus that warded off the dementors. That’s why we weren’t kissed.” concluded Hermione.

“Quite an impressive magical feat. . .” mused Dumbledore.

“That summer, I had a nightmare. Wormtail did something wrong, but Voldemort wasn’t going to punish him. Instead, Voldemort, this man, and Wormatil were plotting my murder. Then they killed this muggle and I woke up. I wrote to Sirius about it.”

“Woah. . . hang on a second pup. You never told me you dreamt that Voldy was plotting your murder! You just said your scar hurt!” Sirius cried. Harry shrugged and Lily ran her fingers through his hair.

“We went to the quidditch world cup that year since dad got tickets. Ireland won but Bulgaria got the snitch. Then the dark mark appeared in the sky. We ran into the forest, were confronted by a bunch of ministry wizards, only to find Barty Crouch’s house elf Winky holding Harry’s wand. Apparently someone used Harry’s wand to conjure the dark mark.” said Ron.

“We went back to school where the Triwizard Tournament took place.” said George.

“Is this story going where I think it's going?” Asked James.

“If you’re thinking Harry’s in the tournament then yes, that is exactly where this is going.” said Fred. Lily buried her face in her son’s shoulder and James groaned.

Hermione picked up where Ron left off. “Draco Malfoy tried to attack Harry behind his back but Mad-eye Moody turned him into a ferret and bounced him around.”

“It was hilarious!” Cried Ron.

“Then Moody taught us to recognise the unforgivable curses and used the imperius curse on us. Harry was the only one who could fight it. Harry’s name was drawn from the goblet of fire as the 4th champion. Fleur was the Beauxbatons champion, Viktor Krum was the champion for Durmstrang, and Cedric and Harry for Hogwarts. Ron decided to be a git and get all jealous. The first task turned out to be dragons so I helped Harry perfect the summoning charm and he used it to summon his broom. He got past the hungarian horntail with only a cut on his arm.”

“Harry tipped me off about the dragons because apparently, I was the only one that didn’t know. Let’s just say I still didn't get off as easily as Harry. . .” said Cedric. 

“After the first task was the Yule Ball. I took Parvati Patil, Ron took her twin sister Padma, and Hermione went with Krum. That year Rita Skeeter was horrible. She kept lying. In the second task, I had to rescue Ron from the bottom of the lake and Dobby the house elf gave me gillyweed at the last minute. I got there first but I took the song seriously and when Fleur didn’t turn up I untied her sister and brought her and Ron to the surface. Apparently that was ‘moral fiber’ and I got pretty good scores even though I was last. Then the third task. It was a maze. After we went in I heard Fleur scream. I sent red sparks so someone could get her out. Then, I saw Viktor Krum use the cruciatus curse on Cedric. I stunned him but it turns out he was under the imperius curse.”

“I reached the cup first but then Harry told me to look out and I turned and saw a giant acromantula. Harry sent spells at it, but it only made the spider change targets. It picked Harry up and together, we were able to stun it but the spider dropped Harry on his leg. Harry and I couldn’t agree who should take the cup and he suggested we take it together. I agreed and we grabbed it and went to this graveyard. Out of nowhere, Harry sank onto his knees, clutching his forehead. But then this guy came out carrying this bundle of robes. There was a high, cold voice and it said ‘ _ kill the spare _ ’ and the short guy fired the killing curse at me and next thing I know I’m dead.” Cedric stated, cringing at the memory.

“Wormtail grabbed me, tied me to Tom Riddle Sr.’s gravestone. He used a cauldron to revive Voldemort. He used this potion. He said something like ‘ _ bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.’ _ They took Tom Riddle Sr.’s bone dust, wormtail cut his hand off, and he cut my arm and took my blood.” At this point Harry started staring into space and shivered slightly. James walked over and sat on Harry's other side. Lily squeezed him tighter but he didn’t protest, even though it hurt. 

“Then Voldemort got his body back and he summoned his death eaters. Then he challenged me to a duel.”

“He zid WHAT!?” cried Fleur. 

Harry ignored her and continued. “He used the imperius curse on me. He then used the cruciatus curse. It really hurt. He used imperio again. Then I hid behind a gravestone and he taunted me. I thought I would die so decided why not die defending myself. I used the disarming charm and he used the killing curse. Our wands had twin cores so priori incantatem happened. Cedric, that muggle, Bertha Jorkins, mum, and dad came out of his wand. Dad told me how to escape and Cedric asked me to take his body back. Then I broke the connection, dodged the curses, grabbed Cedric, and summoned the cup.”

“I remember telling you that. . .” said Cedric.

“When we arrived back, Moody took me to his office and tried to kill me.”

“WHAT!? Moody!? No way!” cried James.

“Not the real Moody. It was Barty Crouch Jr., a death eater. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape got there in time to stop him.” Harry looked at Dumbledore.

“I told Severus to fetch Winky and Veritaserum and for Minerva to bring Sirius to my office. We found out Crouch Sr. broke his son out of Azkaban as it was his wife’s dying wish. It was Crouch Jr. who entered Harry into the tournament and tried to make sure he won. We found Alastor locked in his own trunk. Harry then told me and Sirius what happened.” said Dumbledore.

Lily had started to cry, holding on to Harry as if her life depended on it. James was too shocked to speak. Ginny had paled significantly, All the Weasleys, Hermione, and Cedric looked horrified. Remus had frozen in place. 

“Mum could you let go? My chest hurts.” Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. Lily seemed to remember that a few hours ago her son had been injured by a death eater and that holding him so tightly was sure to hurt, so she let go. Instead, she opted to run both her hands through his hair while tears streamed down her face. 

“That summer Dudley and I were attacked by 2 dementors. I cast the patronus charm to ward them off but the ministry decided to have a whole criminal trial because apparently, Voldemort didn’t come back and I was just an attention seeking liar.” Harry said bitterly.

“That year that toad of a woman Umbridge was the DADA teacher and boy was she horrible. We and the D.A. called her Um _ bitch _ ” said Ron, cringing at the memory of that ludicrous pink cardigan.

“She gave me detention because I insisted Voldemort was back.” Harry said, scowling.

“What did she make you do?” inquired James.

“Lines.”

“That's not that bad pup. . .” said Sirius.

“She used blood quills.” said Hermione.

“WHAT!?” 

“Blood quills.” Harry repeated, holding out his left hand which still showed the words ‘ _ I must not tell lies” _ Lily grabbed his hand and ran a finger over the scar.

“Then I had a vision of Voldemort’s snake attacking Mr.Weasley. In the vision I was the snake.”

“Turns out it was true.” said Fred.

“Except that he wasn’t the snake.” added George.

“Then Dumbledore insisted I teach the brat occlumency.” hissed Snape.

“Then I decided that Umbridge wasn’t teaching us anything useful so I convinced Harry to start an illegal organization called Dumbledore’s Army, or DA for short.” said Hermione.

“Harry taught us all sorts of spells.” said George.

“In fact. . .” Ron began.

“Are you all thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Ginny.

“On three.” said Ron. “One, two, THREE!”

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” cried Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. 5 sliver patronuses soared around the room, leaving the others rather speechless.

“Let me get this straight. . .” said James. “Harry led an illegal student organization, right under the ministry’s nose, and taught all of you the patronus charm!?” 

“Completely correct.” chorsed the twins.

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed James.

“And Harry dated Cho Chang for a month,” said Ron with a smirk.

“YOU DATED MY GIRLFRIEND HARRY?!” That was Cedric

Harry nodded very cautiously. 

“She dumped me after like a month anyway.”

“Good.”

“If it makes you feel any better she was crying about you the whole time.”

Cedric gestured for Harry to continue, but before he could, Cedric made a snowball from his wand and hit Harry with it. Harry glared, but didn’t do anything. Well, not  _ yet  _ at least.

“I could have swore that Professor McGonagall told Peeves that a chandelier turned the other way! She was sick of Umbridge too. But anyway, moving on,” said Harry. “Voldemort showed me a false vision of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries. We tried to check if he was there but Umbridge caught us. Snape sent for help and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I rode thestrals to the ministry. When we got to the hall of prophecies we were confronted by a dozen death eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“We managed to hold them off until the Order of the Phoenix arrived.” said Ginny.

“Then there was this duel and the prophecy was smashed and Sirius died.” Harry said in a worryingly calm tone. “I went after the Lestrange witch and tried to use an unforgivable on her and failed miserably. But then old Voldy showed up. Dumbledore duelled him but then Voldy tried to possess me. It hurt more than the cruciatus curse but apparently it hurt him too so he grabbed Lestrange and disapparated. But not before the ministry officials saw him. And they finally realized just how STUPID they’ve been for the past year.” He spat.

Lily Potter was at a loss for words. Her son had tried to use an unforgivable curse on Sirius’ murderer.

“Well that witch did deserve it. . . even if it didn’t work.” said Sirius.

“Eh. . .which curse did you use, cub. . .” asked Remus.

“I used Crucio.” said Harry. “It only worked for a second because according to Bellatrix you have to mean it.”

“That summer we saw Malfoy in diagon alley. Ron, ‘Mione, and I spied on him and I was sure he was a death eater. That year I was made quidditch captain.”

“That's my son!” James shouted, clapping Harry on the back which made him cough violently and Lily smacked James as hard as she could. Remus handed him a glass of water and Harry shot him a grateful look.

“Harry used one of the school’s potion textbooks which contained the notes of someone called the Half-Blood Prince.”

“Actually ‘Mione, that was Snape’s potion book,” said Harry.

“Gosh mate that was Snape’s book!?” Ron cried.

“Yes Weasley, that was my potions book.”

“Professor, that book really was quite useful. I used it to get felix felicis, which came in handy when Professor Dumbledore asked me to collect a memory for him.”

“That year, Harry had lessons with Dumbledore, where he learned about Riddle’s past. Then he got a memory from Professor Slughorn which told us that Voldemort had 7 horcruxes, if you included his body.” said Hermione.

“Actually, he had 8 if you included his body.” said Harry.

“No, it was 7.”

“It was 8, you’ll find out why later.”

“What’s a horcrux?” asked Ginny.

“An object in which one conceals part of his or her soul. If you have a horcrux, you essentially can’t die. But you have to commit murder to make one.” said Bill.

“Anyway, Ron was love-potioned on accident and when Harry took him to Slughorn to get an antidote, he was poisoned by meade that was meant for Dumbledore.” stated Ginny.

“Then in the next quidditch match Ron’s substitute was SUPER bossy and arrogant. He was supposed to be protecting the goal posts but instead he took a beater’s bat and was apparently ‘showing the beater how to use it properly.’ Harry was trying to stop him but he accidentally hit Harry and well. . . Harry ended up in the hospital wing and we lost the match.” Ginny said, scowling.

“Then, Harry used  _ Sectumsempra  _ on Malfoy and got detention for the rest of the year.” said Hermione, giving Harry a disapproving look.

“After that,” Hermione continued, “it was the Quidditch cup when Harry had his first detention. Ginny was the backup seeker, and Dean Thomas was the backup chaser. Ginny caught the Snitch right under Cho Chang’s nose. Ron thought it was funny. As did Harry. You’ll find out why in a few moments. Anyway, Harry just walked into the common room, and then Ginny ran up to him and Harry kissed her. When they broke apart, Harry looked at Ron.” Ron and Hermione smirked, everyone laughed, and Snape said, “Nice choice Potter. But you  _ had  _ to do it in front of more than 30 people. And looked for  _ Weasely _ of all people.”

“Yes! Following Potter tradition! I approve of red-heads!” James was jumping up and down with glee. Lily smacked him across the back of his head. 

“Anyway, after watching Slughorn’s memory, I went with Dumbledore to get one of the horcruxes. We went to this cave and Dumbledore used his blood to gain entrance. He then drank this potion that caused pain and made you extremely thirsty. I got the locket, which wasn’t even a real horcrux, and then when I went to get water for Dumbledore, we were attacked by inferi. The inferi tried to drown me but Dumbledore used fire to fend them off. When we got to Hogsmeade, the dark mark was floating above the astronomy tower. Malfoy had used a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement to let death eaters into the school. He disarmed Dumbledore with the goal of killing him, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I could tell he didn’t want to do it. He was about to lower his wand when other death eaters came and then Snape followed. On Dumbledore’s orders, Snape killed him. Dumbledore was already dying anyway and wanted to use it as an opportunity for Snape to earn Voldemort’s unwavering trust.”

Most of the previously deceased knew this because they had watched Snape’s memories with Harry. Cedric, Fleur, and the Weasleys, bar Fred, were too stunned to say anything.

“That summer we used polyjuice potion to get Harry out of Privet Drive. We were ambushed by death eaters in mid-air. Even Voldemort joined the chase.” said Remus.

“I was chasing Lupin and when a death eater pointed his wand at Lupin, I tried to stop him with  _ Sectumsempra _ but I missed and hit George. By the way, sorry George.” said Snape.

“Meh, at least now people can tell the difference between me and Fred.”

“Hagrid and I were being chased when I tried to disarm a death eater. Apparently I was too kind so they realized I was the real Harry and Voldemort came after me. Voldemort used a death eater’s wand and then my wand did this weird thing that shattered the wand Voldemort was using. And then we crashed into the garden of Tonks’ parents house. They fixed us up and we took a portkey to the burrow where we found out Mad-Eye died because Voldy was after them and Mundungus fled because he was scared.” said Harry.

“But he’s back isn’t he?” asked Ron.

“Yes, he should be.” said Dumbledore.

“At Bill and Fleur’s wedding Kingsley’s patronus told us that death eaters were coming and that the ministry fell. I grabbed Ron and Harry and apparated to Tottenham Court Road. We went to this cafe and Harry said Voldemort’s name. It was a taboo and we were attacked by 2 death eaters. We incapacitated them, wiped their memories, fixed the cafe up, and left for Grimmuald Place.” said Hermione.

“Remember the fake horcrux that Harry and Dumbledore found?” Ron asked. Everyone nodded. “Turns out Kreacher had the real one. Regulus Black had stolen it from Voldy and died in the process, leaving Kreacher with the task of destroying it. Mundungus had stolen it when he raided the house so we sent Kreacher to find him. Meanwhile Remus came and found us.”

Hermione looked at Remus, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

“When Remus came, he wanted to help us look for the horcruxes. But then he told us that Tonks was pregnant and that he regrets being with her because she would be shunned for marrying a werewolf. But then Harry snapped at him for abandoning Tonks and the baby. He was really quite rude.” Hermione said and then gave Harry an ‘I still don’t think it was right of you to say that’ look.

“Then all logic went out the window and I kinda, sorta, blasted Harry across the room and left. . . . .” Remus said, looking down at his feet.

“Remus!” Cried Tonks. “You blasted Harry across the room!?”

“Er. . . yes?”

“It's okay Remus I shouldn’t have been so harsh but it was worth it because you went back to Tonks.”

“Thanks, Harry, for talking some sense into him.” Tonks said before turning and snogging Remus.

“Oi! Get a room!” Exclaimed James, who snatched his son’s pillow from the bed and threw it at Remus and Tonks. Instead, it missed and hit Snape who was standing next to Remus. Snape levitated the pillow and forced it at James, but missed and smacked Bill in the face. He growled and threw it at Snape, but Snape ducked and it hit Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and sent the pillow flying at Bill, but Dumbledore’s aim was just as bad and it hit George, who, for no particular reason, sent it at Fred, but it hit Cedric, who threw it back at George and was the first one to hit their intended target. Then, George closed his eyes and took aim randomly. He ended up hitting Arthur Weasley who threw it at Sirius, who tried to hit Lily, but hit the wall. Lily levitated the pillow and dropped it on Remus’ head. Remus threw it at Molly who threw it at Remus but missed and hit Tonks. Tonks’ hair turned from bubblegum pink to a playful shade of violet and threw the pillow at Snape. Snape was too slow in reacting and the pillow slammed into his stomach. He took it upon himself to drop it on Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore took it and whacked Snape across the face. 

Snape threw the pillow at Sirius who tried to hit Hemione but hit Fred and Fred chucked it at Bill, but hit Fleur. Fleur tried to hit Fred but Fred used his wand to direct the pillow toward Ron. Ron caught it but accidentally hit Harry when he was aiming at James and Harry drew in a sharp breath as it hit him on the chest and then Harry regained his composure and sent the pillow at Cedric, who took aim at Ron, and again, managed to hit his intended target, effectively making Ron stumble into Hermione, who tripped and fell onto Fred, who grabbed Cedric’s arm, sending the four of them onto the floor. Hermione got up and asked Ginny to hex Ron and she happily obliged. Ron screamed for a full 5 minutes before someone had the heart to save him from Ginny’s bat-bogey hex. 

“That was for hitting Harry.”

“Volatilis Lutum!” Ron was, once again, being mobbed by bat-bogies and after another 2 minutes Molly pitched in to help her youngest son.

“That,” said Ginny, “Was because Hermione asked me to hex you.”

The whole room burst into laughter until Harry started coughing again and everyone sobered up. Lily handed him another glass of water and Ron eyed Ginny warily.

“Anyway,” Hermione said. “Kreacher came back with Mundungus and we found out that Umbridge had the locket.”

“So, we devised a plan to break into the ministry.” said Ron casually, as if he was talking about quidditch strategies.

“Don’t tell me you actually broke into the ministry. . .” said Sirius.

“That is exactly what we did.” said Harry. “We used polyjuice potion. I was Runcorn, Hermione was Mafalda Hopkirk, and Ron was Reg Cattermole. We stole the locket right off Umbridge’s neck in the middle of Mrs.Cattermole’s trial. They were doing this muggle-born registration thing. We freed a bunch of muggle-borns and Mrs.Cattermole thought Ron was her husband and kissed him.”

Most of the room sniggered, Snape smirked, Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling and Ron blushed crimson.

“Then we apparated away but Ron got s-s-spliched.” Hermione wailed. Ron kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

“We spent a while camping in various places. I was an idiot and insisted we take turns wearing the horcrux. It brought out the desperation, the worst fears in all of us. Ron was affected the most and one day, the locket succeeded in driving us apart.” said Harry sadly.

“Oh no,” whispered Mr.Weasley.

“Ron and I had this whole row and he left.”

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!” Ginny screeched and advanced on Ron, but Harry grabbed her wrist and forced her back. That didn’t stop her from glaring at Ron, who gulped.

“I wanted to go back but then I ran into some snatchers. When I got rid of the snatchers, I couldn’t find Harry and Hermione anymore. Eventually I used Dumbledore’s deluminator to get back to them.”

“Before that, Harry and I went to Godric’s Hollow. We visited Mr and Mrs. Potter’s graves. We also found the deathly hallows symbols on the Peverell graves, as well as in the children’s book Dumbledore left me. Then we went to see Harry’s old house. The one Godric’s Hollow. Then we met Bathilda Bagshot who took us to her house. She didn’t talk but insisted Harry go upstairs with her. Alone.”

“When we were alone, she started talking. It was in parseltongue but I didn’t realize because to me parseltongue sounds like English. Turns out she was Voldemort’s snake impersonating Bathilda, who had already died. Voldemort had given the snake orders. It’s job was to incapacitate me, to keep me there because Voldy wanted to finish me off himself. Then Hermione came and saved me. My scar burned and I knew Voldemort was coming, that he was moments away, so I grabbed Hermione and pulled us out the window, and we disapparated. I saw Voldemort before we left.” 

“When we got there, I worked on Harry’s arm because that wretched snake had bitten him.” said Hermione. “I broke Harry’s wand when I was trying to fight the snake.”

“Eventually, I took watch with Hermione’s wand. Then I saw a doe patronus and followed it. The sword of Gryffindor was at the bottom of a frozen lake. I jumped in to go get it but forgot to take the horcrux off and it tried to drown me.” said Harry, sighing at his own stupidity.

“Then I showed up, pulled Harry out, and got the sword. Harry told me to destroy the locket and he told it to open in parseltongue. The locket was trying to get me to attack Harry. It taunted me. Told me that Hermione liked Harry, that no one liked me, that Harry was better. It even tried to convince me that mum liked Harry more.”

“Ronald, you know that’s not true!” exclaimed Mrs.Weasley, and she moved across the room to hug Ron.

“I know mum. I was being stupid and the locket was feeding off that stupidity.”

“Then Hermione found us and when she saw Ron, she was fuming.” said Harry. “I believe her exact words were ‘you- complete- arse Ronald Weasley! You show up after a week, and you just say  _ hey _ ?!’”

Once again, the room burst out laughing. Hermione and Ron blushed. Snape suppressed a chuckle, Dumbledore beamed at Hermione, and Harry smirked.

“Then we went to the Lovegood’s house because we had seen Xenophilius Lovegood wearing the deathly hallows symbol. He told us all about the deathly hallows and then he sold us out to the death eaters because Luna, his daughter, had been kidnapped and he wanted to turn us in to get her back. We escaped after letting the death eaters catch sight of us first so they wouldn’t kill Luna’s dad. The house was blown up in the process.” said Ron.

“We were camping and listening to Potterwatch when Harry set off the taboo and we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor.” said Hermione. “Bellatrix tortured me because she wanted to know if we broke into her vault.”

“Ron and I were taken to the dungeons, where we saw Griphook, Luna, Dean, and Mr.Ollivander. I used Sirius’ two way mirror and saw Aberforth. He sent Dobby to help us. Dobby took Luna, Dean, and Ollivander to shell cottage. Pettigrew was sent to check on us and tried to strangle me. Then we reminded him that I saved his life in 3rd year when Remus and Sirius tried to kill him. Then he loosened his grip and the hand, which was magically conjured by Voldemort, strangled Pettigrew for pitying me. Ron and I ran upstairs but Bellatrix threatened to kill Hermione if we didn’t give them our wands. Dobby came back and dropped the chandelier on Bellatrix, who released Hermione and ran to avoid it. Ron got to Hermione and I got the wands from Draco. I gave Ron a wand and he disapparated with Hermione. Dobby, me and Griphook disapparated as well, but Bellatrix threw her knife at us and it hit Dobby. Dobby died when we got to shell cottage.”

“Professor, is Dobby back?” asked Hermione.

“Perhaps, but I do not know. We can check once you have finished your tale.”

“Harry, Hermione and I planned to break into Gringotts because Harry suspected there was a horcrux in Bellatrix’s vault, considering she freaked out when she thought we took the sword from her vault. We gave Griphook Gryffindor’s sword in exchange for helping us. Hermione polyjuiced Bellatrix and with the help of Harry’s invisibility cloak and a few imperious curses, we got the horcrux. But then the goblins caught us so we escaped on a half-blind dragon.”

Again, the group was stunned into silence.

“That rumor was true!?” exclaimed Fred.

“You really did break into Gringotts and escape on a dragon!” cried George.

“I can’t believe it!” said Bill.

“We landed on an island somewhere and then Harry’s scar burned. It was horrible to watch. When it was over, he said that Voldemort knows what we’re up to and that the last horcrux was at Hogwarts. The three of us went to Hogwarts where we forced Snape the death eaters out. Then I dragged Hermione to the chamber of secrets to get basilisk fangs and Harry went to ask the grey lady if she knew where the diadem was. Then we met at the room of requirement and I kissed Mione. . .” Ron said, blushing. 

“And I reminded them that we were in the middle of a battle. The three of us went into the room of requirement, were confronted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, then Crabbe set fiendfyre to the room and lost control. Crabbe died, the diadem was destroyed, and Ron, Mione, and I managed to rescue Goyle and Malfoy.” said Harry.

“Why would you rescue those gits?!” asked Sirius.

“I dunno, it just felt wrong to leave them to die if we could do something about it.” Harry said, shrugging.

“Anyway, then we had Harry find out where Voldemort was through his connection with him and we realized he was in the shrieking shack with professor Snape. We watch as Voldemort killed Snape because he thought professor Snape was the master of the elder wand. Voldemort left professor Snape to bleed to death and before he died he gave Harry his memories.” said Hermione.

“Then Voldy called for a break in the battle so that we could treat our injured and move the dead. Really he just wanted me to turn myself in. I went to Dumbledore’s office to watch the memories. And. . . well . . .”

“Potter was a horcrux” Snape finished for him.

“WHAT!?” cried everyone in the room.

“Yep. That's why I said he had 8 horcruxes if you included his body. There was Riddle’s diary, Gaunt’s ring, Hufflepuff’s cup, Slytherin’s locket, Ravenclaw’s diadem, the snake, and me. And his actual body. . .”

“That. . .d-diary w-was a h-horcrux!?” Ginny cried. “You mean I was possessed by a part of Voldemort’s soul for a year!?”

“Well, yes, but if it makes you feel any better I’ve been sharing a soul with that noseless git for 16 years.”

“That. . . explains a lot.” said Hermione.

“Wait a second. . .” began Tonks. “Does this mean that you. . .”

“Yep. That was why I gave myself up to that maniac. I. . . well. . . kinda. . . died. . . not really. it's really confusing. According to Dumbledore I was in between life and death and I actually had a choice if I wanted to die or not.”

“And you dezided to come back.” breathed Fleur.

“Well, who else was gonna finish him off?”

“Fair point.” said Ron.

“I’m glad you came back.” said Ginny.

“Me too.” Harry replied.

“Anyway, Neville killed the snake and I duelled Voldemort and his killing curse rebounded and that's it.” Concluded Harry.

“I. . . I. . . I. . .don’t know what to say.” said James.

“Well, now I can live without a crazy, bald, noseless, murderer plotting my death.” 

“Y’know, he’s right.” said Fred and George in unison.

“Let’s see. . . you’ve broken into the ministry twice, you’ve broken into Gringotts, and Hogwarts, and you’ve infiltrated the Slytherin common room. You guys are crazy.” said Charlie.

“Oh I forgot to mention, I used the cruciatus curse on a death eater. . . cuz. . he was being rude to McGonagall. . .” Harry said, grinning sheepishly.

“You did WHAT!?” cried the entire room with the exception of Dumbledore, who was staring at Harry.

“What! He spat at her!” Harry cried indignantly.

“Harry, you shouldn’t have!” cried Hermione and Lily simultaneously.

“Well it already happened so you can’t do anything about it.” said Harry.


	5. Cedric Diggory

It had been a week since Harry was admitted to St.Mungos, and he was ready to be released. “Ready to go to Hogwarts?” Harry asked Cedric. 

“More than ever,” was Cedric’s reply.

Harry held out his hand, and once Cedric grabbed on to it, they disapparated into Hogwarts. There, they saw Professor McGonagall. “Mr.Diggory, is that you? Am I going mad?” she asked. 

“Nope, it’s me,” Cedric said to the professor. “Is Cho here?”

“Why yes, in the great hall, fixing it up.”

“Thank you, professor.”

Cedric and Harry walked into the great hall, and there was Cho Chang, helping fix the bewitched ceiling. 

“Hey Cho,” Cedric said, smirking.

Cho stiffened, hearing the familiar voice, slowly turned around, and saw Cedric. 

“Cedric,” she whispered. “Is that really you? I thought the dead couldn’t return.”

All Cedric did was nod his head. 

“I’ll let you two have a moment to yourselves,” said Harry. “Bye!”

“Bye Harry,” both of them said, and Harry disapparated to the Burrow. 

~ at the Burrow~

Harry went to knock on the door of the Burrow. After 10 seconds, someone opened the door. It was Ginny. “Hello Harry,” she said. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

And so Harry and Ginny went for a walk.


	6. The New Normal

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked her.

“Nothing wrong,” Ginny replied. “It's just that we thought all these people were dead, that they would never return. But now they're back and It’s just so strange.”

“Yes, that is very strange but it's a good thing they had the opportunity to come back. We missed them and now we don’t have to because they’re back. They get to stay with us in a world without war, without Voldemort.”

“You’re right Harry. Oh and one more thing.”

“What?”

“Do you want to get back together? I miss you.”

“Ginny, of course, I want to get back together. I missed you too! I just didn’t know if you’d want me back after I broke up with you.”

“Harry, you did it so I would be safe.” She smiled at him and they kissed. Harry grabbed her hand and they walked back inside. 

“Where is everyone?” Ginny asked Mrs.Weasley when they walked in.

“Your father is at work, he took Dumbledore, Snape, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius to the ministry because they need to know what happened. Fred and George are also at work and Ron and Hermione are upstairs.” She said in response to Ginny’s question.

“Oh and Mum?”

“Yes dear?”

“Harry and I are back together.”

“That’s wonderful! I was wondering when it would happen.”

“MUM!”

Harry chuckled and Ginny hit him on the arm playfully. There was a loud crack and on instinct, Harry drew his wand.

“Put your wand down Harry! It’s just us.” said a familiar voice.

“Oh hey Sirius, sorry about that it’s just habit.”

“Anyway,” said Remus. “We have talked to the minister about what happened and how we are back. They are printing it in the next edition of the daily prophet. Not exactly how because we don’t want the death eaters to know. Just that we’re back and not to be surprised if anyone sees us.”

Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione came running downstairs, wands drawn.

“It's alright! It's just Sirius. He and the others just came back from the ministry. You can put your wands down.” said Harry. “As I said, being the 3 most wanted people in the wizarding world takes its toll.”

“Right.” Said James. There was another loud crack and instinctively, Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands again. “Lower you wands it just us!” cried George. “Sorry!” Ron, Hermione, and Harry said at the same time. There was another loud crack and Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands for the third time in a minute. “CALM DOWN IT'S JUST US” Charlie bellowed as he, Bill, and Fleur looked around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lowered their wands again.

“You would do that too if you were on the run for a year with ‘Undesirable No.1!” Ron snapped.

“Well sit down, it's time for dinner!” Mrs.Weasley said.

They all sat down and Mr.Weasley told them how he had been promoted to the department of magical law enforcement.

“Congrats Mr.Weasley!” Harry, Hermione, and Fleur said at the same time that the Weasley children chorused “Congrats Dad!” and the others said “That's great Arthur!”(yes even Snape only quietly so no one would notice)

“Where is everyone going to stay tonight?” asked Mrs.Weasley.

“Well, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and I are going to stay at Grimmauld Place for tonight.” said James.

“Severus and I are going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until Hogwarts is repaired.” Dumbledore stated.

“And, Molly, if you don’t mind I think Harry would like to stay at the Burrow.” said Lily.

“Oh of course I don’t mind! Harry is like family!”

“Thanks Mrs.Weasley.” said Harry.

“Hey mum, can Harry and I share a room,” Ginny asked.

“Of course,” Molly said.

“Wait, hold up, why are they sharing a room,” shouted Percy. 

“Because they’re in a relationship,” Molly said. 

“Ok Harry, come on Weasley Bros, let’s have a talk with Harry,” Fred said.

“That’s right,” George said.

Then, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry went outside. 

“Now, Harry James Potter, we have 2 rules for you. First of all, NO FUNNY BUSINESS. Second, DON’T HURT HER, OR WE WILL HAVE YOU DEAD!”

“Ok, ok, I get it,” Harry cried in exasperation. 

“Good,” said Ron, as they walked back into the house. “But no snogging.”

“Sorry Ron, but I can’t promise you that,” Harry replied. Then, he and Ginny smirked, and then Harry pulled Ginny over and started to snog her.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER,” screamed Ron. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

Ron and Harry ran out of the Burrow, Ron chasing an amused Harry, Ginny laughing non-stop and shouting, “GO HARRY!” 

“Fine,” Ron said, giving in and following Harry into the house. “Just don’t do it too often.”

“No promises.”

“UGH,” Ron said. “Fine!”

“Now Gin, let’s go upstairs.”

“But I’m not tired,” Ginny whined.

“Ok, let’s go to the lake.”

“Yay, come on Harry, I’m gonna race you!”

“Oh, you’re on,” Harry said. 

Harry and Ginny ran down to the lake, and what was down there was a big surprise. 

“Haha, none of you won, I did.”

Harry and Ginny spun around and standing there was George. 

“Eeeeeevening,” George said in the low tone he always talked in when Ginny and Harry were sharing a moment.

“GEORGE WEASELY, I’M GOING TO GET YOU AND TELL MUM,” Ginny exclaimed. 

And then George took off, with Ginny tailing him, catching him, and dragging him to their mother. 

“Mum, George was in my business, AGAIN,” Ginny said with exasperation.

“Now now George, what’s your say in this,” Molly said, in a very stern tone.

“Mum, Fred was part of this too.”

Fred poked his head in. “Did I hear my name?”

“You mighty did Fred,” Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Why are you pulling pranks on me and Harry?”

“Well, it was George’s idea,” said Fred.

“Into your room now boys,” Molly said. “It’s bedtime anyway.” Turning to Harry and Ginny, she told them, “ Now children, before you 2 go sharing a bed, I must say, making out, I’m fine with. Getting young Ginny here pregnant, I’m not fine with. Am I clear Harry?”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry said, “and besides, all 6 of your sons said that they would kill me if I did that, so yep, I won’t do anything to her.”

“Good, now off to bed,” Molly said. 

Ginny and Harry went upstairs, entered Ginny’s room, and closed the door. 

~and then they were kissing and snogging a LOT so moving on to the next morning~

“Harry wake up!” Ron cried.

“5 more minutes!” Harry said sleepily to his pillow.

“Harry James Potter get up!”

“No!”

“Harry, the death eaters kidnapped Ginny!”

“WHAT!?” Harry cried, falling off the bed. Just then Ginny walked in.

“What happened? Why is Harry on the floor?” Harry jumped up and threw his arms around Ginny. “Are you okay!? Did they do anything?” Harry asked frantically.

“Did who do what? Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be? Wait a second, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?”

“Ginny, Ron said that you were kidnapped by death eaters.” Harry said, letting go of her.

With that, Ron shoved them aside and ran out the door, Ginny running after him, Harry, looking slightly disgruntled, closed the door and got dressed.

~

An hour later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs.Weasley were downstairs having breakfast. Ginny glares daggers at Ron and Mrs.Weasley notices.

“Ginny, what did he do?”

“He thought it would be amusing to wake Harry up by telling him that I had been kidnapped by death eaters.” She scowled.

“RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY THAT IS NOT FUNNY!”

“Mum! You can’t deny the fact that it worked.”

“Ronald!” Hermione cried in exasperation. 

“What?”

“STOP BEING STUPID!”

“I’m not stupid!”

“Yeah right, if you weren’t stupid why in the world would you wake up Harry like that??” Hermione replied

Ron shrugged. “It was funny, and it worked!”

It was Harry’s turn to speak. “Yes, thanks to you my back is killing me.” Ron fell back, laughing his head off.

“RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY! IT’S NOT FUNNY,” Ginny said, glaring Crucio curses at Ron and started to fuss over Harry.

“”Harry, are you alright?” was all Ginny said, and she rambled and rambled on and kept fussing over him. “Don’t take it too personally, Ron’s always that blithering idiot. It’s ok, call me again when it hurts.”

“Ginny, it ALWAYS hurts,” Harry said, with exasperation.

“Then I’m NEVER, going to leave.”

“Fine, but really, I’m ok.”

Ginny said nothing, raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

Ron sighed in exasperation, “Ginny! He’s 17! He can take care of himself!”

Ginny replied “I know!”

She sighed in frustration and stomped up to her room.

“Drama queen” Ron muttered.

Everyone sat in awkward silence eating breakfast.


	7. The Dursely's

After breakfast was finished, Harry went upstairs to check on Ginny. 

“Ginny, can I come in?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m worried.”

“Really Harry, I’m fine.”

“I’m coming in anyway.”

Harry opened the door, and Ginny was looking out the window, her face was tear-streaked.

“Ginny, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing, please go away.”

“Can’t.”

That’s when Ginny lost it.

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME BE?!”

Harry was shocked for a second, but then Ginny calmed down.

“Sorry Harry, I was just mad.”

“It’s fine. Kinda hurt though, being yelled at by someone, especially if it was you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“How’s your back,” Ginny asked.

“Fine, but it aches.”

“Need anything for it?”

“No, I’m fine,” Harry said. He didn’t want to make Ginny worried.

“Let’s go downstairs, and you are going to stay on the couch all day, I know that back of yours still hurts.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed, “But only if you answer my question.”

“Fine,” it was Ginny’s turn to sigh. “I don’t like Ron getting in between our relationship. There, happy?”

“Yes, now let's go downstairs.”

Harry started to stand up, but then, his back made a snapping sound.

“Ow!”

“Harry, are you alright?”

Ginny was frantically rubbing his back, making sure nothing was broken. When Harry told her that he was fine, she didn’t believe him, but helped Harry down the stairs, and glared at Ron on the way down.

They were at the bottom of the stairs and Harry finally convinced Ginny to let go of him when James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus materialized in front of them. They both jumped back in surprise and Harry tripped over nothing.

“Ow!” he cried as he hit the floor.

“Harry, that was a very Tonks thing you just did, tripping over nothing.” said Remus.

“Harry!” Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“Yeah well four people just apparated right in my face so yeah,” he retorted, wincing slightly.

“Are you ok?” Lily asked

“Not really.” Ginny answered for him.

“Why?”

“Well my IDIOT brother,” she said, shooting Ron a dirty look, “decided that it would be funny to wake Harry up by telling him I was kidnapped by death eaters and then Harry fell out of bed.”

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, 

“Well it was funny and it worked, now just LET. It. GO!”

Sirius and James chuckled. Lily slapped both of them on the back of their heads. 

“Ow! Lily!” Sirius cried at the same time James said “Lily, love, that hurt!” 

“Well maybe next time you won’t laugh when Harry gets hurt!”

“Mum calm down I’m fine!”

“Lily, I have to agree with Harry on this one.” said Remus.

“Oh whatever,” Lily said, rolling her eyes. “Why are men so annoying?”

“Hey,” Harry said.

“You're a boy, not a man Harry,” Lily said. “Well at least, not YET.”

“I’m offended Mum. I turned 17 last year.”

Ginny helped Harry to the couch, and then sat herself down and rubbed his back to relieve any pain. 

“Well, if you're 17 Harry, you're not EXACTLY an adult yet.”

“Ginny! I fought Voldemort! I think I get the right to say I’m an adult.”

“And half the time you were underage.”

“Was not! We didn’t go horcrux hunting until the trace was gone.”

“Yeah, but you were underage when Voldemort returned.”

“Ginny!”

“Now now children, stop arguing,” Lily said.

“Oh, and Harry James Potter,” Ron said, “Please, PLEASE, do NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT, snog my sister in front of me.”

“Ron you’ve mentioned this before. The answer is still NO!” Then Harry grabbed Ginny and they snogged for a few seconds before pulling away. Ron gagged, Lily smiled, James, Sirius and Remus wolf-whistled and smirked.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU’RE LUCKY YOUR BACK HURTS RIGHT NOW OR I WOULD HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!” Ron cried in disgust.

“RONALD! YOU WOULDN’T DARE!” Hermione said from the bottom of the stairs. “Besides, you still can’t say ‘Wingardium LeviOsa’, you always say ‘Wingardium LeviosA’! And if they saw you snogging me, do you think they would run away?” 

“AND IT WAS YOUR SICK IDEA OF A JOKE THAT CAUSE HARRY TO FALL OUT OF BED RON IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!” Ginny screamed.

“ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!” Mrs.Weasley cried from the kitchen. 

Everyone, even the birds, went quiet.

“Sorry” Ron, Ginny, and Hermione muttered.

“Honestly, I’m fine guys! Don’t fuss too much Ginny.”

“Yeah Ginevra, Harry’s right,” Ron sneered.

“2 things RONALD,” Ginny said with disgust. “First, it’s Ginny, call me Ginevra again, you’ll get a surprise you WON’T like. Second, Harry’s my boyfriend, so I have all the right to be fussing over him.” Ginny shot Ronald a glare, colder and harder than any glare Harry had ever seen before, and then when Ginny turned back to him, he saw how much her glare softened. Ron must have seen that too, because it was obvious he was fighting back jealousy.

Ginny turned back to Ron, with the hard glare on her face, and pointed to the door. 

“Out,” was all she said.

Ron backed out slowly. 

“Well, Harry, James, and I are going to the Dursleys later.” Lily exclaimed

“What!? Sirius cried. “Can I come?”

“Padfoot, let them be. It's a personal thing.” said Remus.

“Oh Fine! But you’re gonna tell me what happens!”

“Deal.” said James.

“Harry can you tell me what happens when you come back?” Ginny asked. Harry nodded and she went upstairs, Remus following her, dragging an annoyed Sirius by the arm.

~At the Dursleys~

Lily knocked on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, no longer sure if this was a good idea.

“What! I’m busy!” Petunia yelled but she opened the door and to her horror , her supposedly dead sister, her sister’s supposedly dead husband, and their son Harry were standing in the doorway.

“Wh-wh-what!?”

“Hello Petunia! It’s great to see you!”

Just then Dudley yelled

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I'M BORED!!!!!!!!”

Harry was not surprised to hear that dudley did not change at all

“Hi Dudley” Harry said

Dudley was shocked, he expected Harry to be dead after the war with someone named Vold-whatever.

“Ha-Ha-Harry? You’re still alive?!”

“Yep”

Petunia was still shocked, 

“L-l-lily? How are you alive?”

“The better question is, why did you neglect my son?”

“What? we didn’t do such things”

She nervously chuckled remembering that her sister had magic

Lily sighed in exasperation and frustration

“Oh please just because I was dead doesn’t mean my son can’t tell me the things you did to him!”

“Like call me a drunk,” James muttered under his breath.

Petunia didn’t know what to say

Before the silence got too long, Harry jumped in, 

“Aunt Petunia, what about we have a NICE family reunion?”

By which he meant that they WILL have a family reunion though he knew it would not turn out “nice”.

Petunia knew that there was no way out of this and she was curious how Lily came back from the dead. She also thought about the fact that she owed the Potters for treating their son terribly. So she gave in.

“Alright, but let me warn you that Vernon will NOT be happy and frankly, nor am I.”

“I’m quite upset, I’m your sister Petunia!” Lily exclaimed

”You might be my sister but you're still a freak”

“You're calling me a freak, and it was YOU who wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore saying you wanted to go to Hogwarts!”

Petunia’s face turned as red as a strawberry and she turned and left, after she realized no one was following her, she angrily exclaimed, 

“Well come on! You wanted a reunion and you’ve got one!”

It then dawned on Harry that this might have been a bad idea… 


	8. The Family Reunion

“Vernon!”

“What is it Petunia dear!?”

“We have guests!”

“Coming!”

Aunt Petunia sat down on the couch with Dudley, Lily, James, and Harry sat across from them. Then Uncle Vernon came into the room and dropped his coffee. “You!” he snarled. “You were dead for 18 years and left your freak of a son with us!”

“How dare you!” Lily cried. “If you and Petunia had died, we would have gladly taken Dudley in and raised him as our own!”

“And raise him to do magic,” Vernon said, saying “magic” with a sneer.

“Oh please, Dudley is as muggle as he can be!”

Vernon, not understanding that was a insult and just not understanding what a muggle is, just kept glaring at the Potters

And then, James said, “Let’s go.”

And then they left Privet Drive, and they apperated back to the Burrow. 


	9. The Mysterious Shadow

Ginny heard someone apparate into the Burrow. She went downstairs, wand ready, but saw that it was Harry.

“Your back,” she said. Ginny ran over and gave Harry another bear hug.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry, but did you really think I would forget? No, I let you go so you can see how you aren’t getting better if you don’t rest! Let me help you to the couch.”

“Fine,” Harry said, but he let Ginny help him to the couch.

Sirius was very interested in what happend. He listened carefully while the Potter’s explained what happened.

“We got into an argument. The ‘family reunion’ didn’t even last 5 minutes” Harry explained

Lily sighed, 

“Tuney is just jealous, she did want to be a witch but after she learned she wasn’t she turned bitter as ice.” Lily said

James nor Harry could find the words to comfort her. Eventually Mrs. Weasley jumped in, 

“Don’t worry everyone, we all got each other, we’re all family. Don’t hold such a burden about the Dursleys. They just don’t understand”

Everyone agreed, they chose to forget about it but both Lily and Harry couldn’t ignore the feeling. As much as they disliked the Dursleys, and they knew they hated them too, family is family, they wanted to smooth things over. Ron seeing Harry’s expression, tried to cheer him up,

“C’mon Harry, let’s think about methods of waking you up that don’t include death eaters”

“Or falling out of bed” Harry added

“Or involving me getting kidnapped” Ginny added

And in a matter of seconds, everyone started laughing and adding to the list, forgetting about the Dursleys for now. While they were laughing, no one noticed a shadow of a person outside the window.


	10. The Potter's New House

Over lunch, James and Lily told everyone about their idea of a new house

“We’ve been thinking” Lily started, “That we get a new house”

Everyone looked up, they saw it coming, but it was still shocking

“Grimmauld Place isn’t exactly the nicest. Plus, I think we need to catch up 18 years with Harry.” James added

Harry wasn’t surprised but he didn’t want to leave the Weasley’s so Harry asked, 

“Where would the house be? I don’t want it too far from everyone”

James and Lily considered this

“Well we don’t want you to lose touch with everyone of course but we do need our own place to stay” Lily told Harry

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“We were thinking about repairing our old house, in Godric Hollows” James replied

Everyone was silent, Godric Hollows isn’t exactly close to the Burrow or in fact, anyone Harry was close with. James and Lily saw everyone’s expression so they said, 

“Well if we see a better offer, we’re all ears”

But the thing was, no one had a better idea. This was all too sudden. They needed more time. But then, Ron had a brilliant idea,

“What about if we build a house?” Ron asked, Lily and James thought about this.

“But where? And how?” James asked

This time it was Mrs. Weasley who answered.

“Well, there’s a beautiful river not so far from here, you could have privacy but everyone could still see each other. The walk is only 5-10 minutes away, and of course, we can always apparate.” The Potter’s started to like this idea, then James asked,

“But how?”

Mr Weasley answered.

“Well, we have Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Remus, Sirius, and I. And of course we can’t forget the women and girls, if we all help we could create an amazing house! And we have wands”

“Hmmm, ok, ok but the materials, and plumbing and lighting?” asked Lily.

“Don’t worry, we have our ways, we did make this house after all and there will only be three people living in your house, with MANY visitors.” said Mr.Weasley.

“Actually, I think Sirius is going to stay with us. We don’t mind. Grimmauld Place brings up bad memories for him.” Said James.

“Thanks Prongs.” said Sirius. James beamed at him.

“Well four is hardly any more than three.” Mr.Weasley said chuckling.

“Ok, this might be possible,” Lily said. Everyone was excited about this idea, if this idea became reality, it would be Harry’s dream come true. 

After lunch was over, the adults started talking about the house. The rest went their own separate ways. Harry was with Hermione, and Ron walking along the river

“We haven’t talked, just the three of us for a long time” Harry said

“Yes, it’s been all a fuss now.” Hermione replied

“Ah, it was was still funny when I woke you up Harry” Ron said, Hermione slapped him on the back of his head

“Ow! Seriously, Her-” He stopped once he saw Hermione’s expression. He was dating her but still, she is scary she could still scare him with her glare. The Golden Trio continue to walk along the bank of the river until they hear Mrs.Weasley in the distance, telling them to come inside.

The next morning they all help with the new house. Within a month, it was finished and James, Lily, Harry, and Sirius moved in. They were all chatting excitedly, putting the last of the furniture in place. Meanwhile, the same black shadow from a month ago was watching them again.


End file.
